warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Steam Gargant
Steam Gargant]] The Steam Gargant is a primitive, steam-driven variant of the super-heavy Ork Gargant combat walkers that are used by Feral Ork tribes. Steam Gargants are built by Feral Ork Boilerboyz, Orks that specialise in steam-powered machinery. Amongst the Feral Ork tribes there exists a great rivalry between the Feral Ork Boilerboyz and the Pigdoks, as this rivalry spawns from the belief that each feels that they possess the needed expertise to determine their tribe's future. Boilerboyz believe that creations powered by their new steam-powered "teknology" will lead their tribes to great power and riches, while the Pigdoks would prefer to hold to traditional Ork values, particularly making use of Ork organisms such as Squigs and the mighty Squiggoths over new ideas such as steam power. Both factions in Feral Ork tribes seek to prove that they are right by creating ever larger and more powerful warmachines and Squiggoths. The Steam Gargant is the Bolierboy answer to the Pigdok's Orkeosaurus, a Squiggoth bred as large as an Imperial Titan that represents the pinnacle of that faction's art of selective breeding. Construction Steam Gargants used by Feral Ork tribes are, if anything, much more varied in appearance than the more traditional Gargants used by more technologically advanced Ork tribes. This is due in part to the fact that Feral Orks have yet to be exposed to the full extent of Ork Kulture, and as such they develop their own ways on how to do various things. While all Ork Mekboyz and Big Meks know that a Gargant should be a living idol created in the form of the Ork gods Gork and Mork, a Feral Ork Boilerboy living on an unknown, pre-industrial, backwater planet will have no knowledge of this, and will thus create his Steam Gargants in whatever shape and size that takes his fancy. However technically backwards the Steam Gargant may be, it does share the same features that all Greenskin Gargants share, meaning that it is large, well-armoured, and very, very shooty! Armament The Steam Gargant, like all Ork Gargants, is both heavily armed and armoured. The machine features two weapon arms that can be outfitted with either an Ork Soopa Gun, or a Mega-Choppa. The Soopa Gun takes the form of a massive ballistic cannon, while the Mega-Choppa usually resembles a large, bladed melee weapon constructed to Gargant-size. The Steam Gargant can have one of each of these weapons or it can be armed with two of the same type. The warmachine is also usually armed with a large, belly-mounted weapon known as the Fist of Gork. This massive ballistic cannon is powerful enough to cause serious damage or outright destroy Imperial super-heavy tanks like the Baneblade and even small Titans. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Steam Gargant have not yet been determined by the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition, and due to the way these warmachines are constructed by Feral Orks, this may not prove possible. Canon Conflict The Steam Gargant is armed with a powerful ballistic cannon mounted in its belly that is known as the Fist of Gork, yet it is stated in the same source that Feral Orks are not aware that the Steam Gargant should be made in the image of the Ork gods. See Also *'Gargant' Sources *''Epic Armageddon Swordwind Supplement - Games Workshop'' *''Feral Ork Steam Gargant - Games Workshop'' es:Gargante de vapor Category:S Category:Ork Category:Ork Vehicles Category:Ork Walkers Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers